One In A Million, Make That 2 Million
by RIOT-PARAMORE
Summary: MOLIVER! Oliver Oken moves from across the country to Malibu California and the first person he meets is none other then Miley Stewart. What happens when Miley becomes his favorite person to bug?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I'm back!! I'm having writers block on my other stories so I'm gonna start this one. I got the idea from BrokenOken's story The Jerk & The Liar so credit for the plot goes to her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my dreams.**

**Oh and I warn you now that there are some cusses but they aren't too bad.**

Chapter 1- That's my table

Miley POV

I pulled up to The Brewer, the new coffee shop built a couple months ago. I got out of my blue Jetta and opened the door. I walked up to the cashier and ordered a white chocolate mocha with caramel **(A/N: Those are really good. They're from Starbucks)**. She handed me the cup of hot coffee and I headed over to my usual table.

I turned the corner and saw a brown haired boy sitting in my seat fixing the wheels on his skateboard. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He didn't seem to notice me cause he did look at me. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey there." He said in an annoyed voice and went back to his skateboard.

"Ok. I know this is kinda weird but you're in my seat."

He looked up at me and shook his long hair out of his eyes and smiled a smart ass smile.

"Oh I guess I didn't notice the name on the chair."

"So if you could move then…" I started but he cut me off.

"I'm not moving but you can sit down with me if you want." He said in a flirtatious voice.

"Umm, no. I have a boyfriend so don't even try it. I just want my seat."

"Now that I think of it you do look familiar. You're dating Jake Ryan aren't you?" I nodded. "We're gonna have to fix that aren't we?" He winked at me and put his skateboard down and rolled out of the coffee house. He didn't even bother to listen to the manager who was yelling at him to not skateboard in the building.

Just another smart ass jerk hitting on me. Ever since pictures of me and Jake leaked to the press, boys have been noticing me and trying to get me to break up with Jake.

XOXO 3 XOXO

"Miley!!!!" My best friend Lilly Truscott yelled coming up to me.

"Why are you yelling?" I said trying to get her to stop squealing cause to be honest when she squeals she reminds me of Luann.

"There's a new kid. And he's supposedly really hot. He's from Delaware and he moved here yesterday."

"That's really weird. I met this kid the other say and he looked like he could be our age… Oh no!" I said trying to duck behind Lilly. Too late. He saw me.

He walked in our direction and stood next to me.

"Miley Stewart, 17 years old, currently dating Jake Ryan, gets really angry when someone sits in her seat in The Brewer." He said throwing a magazine at me with a picture of me and Jake on the cover with the title, "Jiley: Will it last?"

He pointed to the title and said, "Not while I'm around." He winked at me again and walked off.

"How do you know him!?!?" Lilly screamed.

"He's the jerk I met the other day." I said shoving the magazine in the trash and walking in the direction of my class.

"Miley he's so into you. Not to mention he's as cute as anything. I mean mix all the cutest boys in the world together and you still don't have him."

"Lilly he's just another guy who thinks he can break me and Jake up. But let me tell you now it's not gonna work." I patted her on the shoulder and turned the corner to my class.

"Ok but let me have Jake if it ever does!" She shouted after me. I kept walking and rolled my eyes. Not like it matters anyway, she couldn't see me.

Room 201; science. I walked in and sat down at my desk. Mr. Fibbs, the teacher, started the discussion right when the bell rang. Five minutes into the class HE walked in.

"Mr… Oken. I will not have tardiness in my class." Mr. Fibbs said looking up his name in the attendance book.

"I…uh… got lost." He lied. I can tell when someone lies. He didn't even try to make it sound the least bit real. But Mr. Fibbs being Mr. Fibbs didn't notice it.

He made his way over to my desk and sat next to me. **(A/N: they have two person desks) **

"What up Stewart." He asked sitting down. I looked at him in disgust and rolled my eyes. He sat back in his chair and put his feet on the table. Mr. Fibbs said nothing. I guess cause he was intimidated by this Oken kid. He beat him by a good foot.

He stared at me the whole entire time. Half of me wanted to blush but the other half wanted to punch him.

I was so glad when the bell rang that I practically jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door. Either Oken has really fast reflexes or he's fast as anything, because the second I was outside I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Stewart let me see your schedule." I handed him the tiny piece of paper. He laughed. And handed me back a piece of paper that I thought was my schedule by the look of it but in the top right corner was the name 'Oliver Oken'. He was in all my classes except free period. How does that happen?

Oh yeah if that wasn't bad enough he always sat near me, if it wasn't next to me it was behind me or diagonal from me. He really must have a death wish.

By the time lunch rolled around I was so happy to have Lilly with me. We walked in and got our food and sat down at our usual table.

"I can't believe we have no classes together in the morning all we have is lunch, 6th and 7th period." Lilly exclaimed slamming her food tray onto the table.

"Oh yeah well if that isn't bad enough I have every class with…" I was cut off by the sound of another tray slamming against the table.

"Stewart looks like you've been stalking me today." Oliver said sitting down in front of me.

"…Him." I said finishing my sentence.

**A/N: OKK… so was it bad? Was it good? That's why I need reviews!! I would love five or more before the next chapter!! Please!!!! I beg you guys!**

**Oh and did anyone see the new Hannah Montana? Oliver was totally jealous the whole entire time Miley was with Jake. You could tell! hehe I'm silly I notice those kinda days.**

**Clicky the purple-ish button to review!**

**Kaylah **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that you guys like my story!! I got a lot of favorite author and favorite story and story alerts! You guys are awesome!! I got more then five reviews I'm sooo happy!**

**2-Fly-4-U: glad you liked it **

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie: Thanks so much **

**xFaceTheMusicx: thank you sooo much! **

**Luv'sMitchellMusso: I felt so honored when you said that HAHA thank you so so much!! **

**mike's angel: haha I laughed when you said Leslie thank you! **

**SweetGurlxx: glad you noticed that too!**

**bluenightstars: thank you!!! **

**iheartdisney128: yay! glad you like it **

**PeteWentzisexi-troypay-4EV: hehe thanks! **

**I love all your reviews!!! glad I haven't got a bad one yet.. **

**Disclaimer: yeah ok I own nothing… just the dreams of a 13 year old girl**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Stewart looks like you've been stalking me today." Oliver said sitting down in front of me._

"…_Him." I said finishing my sentence._

Chapter 2- Long night

"Do you have nothing better to do then follow me?" I asked in the calmest voice I could use.

"No." He said taking a bite of his hot dog.

"Why? Why do you keep following me!?!"

"Cause you're just so dang pretty." He said looking me straight in the eyes. "Who's your friend?" He said taking his eyes off me and looking at Lilly.

"I'm Truscott. Truscott Lilly." She said like she was star struck. Her head was resting in the palm of her hand and she was practically drooling over him.

"Lilly?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your elbow is in your soup." I said pointing to her tomato soup covered elbow.

"Oh… I was wondering why my elbow was tingling." She said grabbing a napkin.

"So Stewart, Mr. Fibbs told me that since I am so far behind I need someone to help me to catch up and guess who he picked." Oliver said munching on a chip.

_Please be Dillon, please be Dillon, please be Dillon._ I guess God isn't in a very giving mood today cause the next word out of his mouth was,

"You."

My jaw opened and Lilly pushed it shut. Why me?? Why was this kid following me everywhere?

"Ok what are you? Are you like paying someone to do this to me? Are there cameras somewhere? Am I being Punk'd?" I said getting angrier by the second.

"Chill coffee house psycho, it's just a little time after school with me." He said smirking. God I hate that smirk. Though he does have a good smile when he's not being jerk-ish.

EW! I did not think that. That's just… gross.

"Can't you make him change his mind… I have things to do after school." I looked over at Lilly to back me up on that one but she was drooling over Oliver again. This time her elbow was in ketchup.

"No… he seems like he really wants you to teach me." There's that smart ass smirk again!

"You asked him for me didn't you!?" I yelled as quietly as I could.

"Stewart that hurts me that you would accuse me of that." He said putting his hands on his heart.

"Umm… Oliver can I talk to you in the hallway?" I asked through my teeth.

"As long as you don't try to make a move on me. I mean you have a boyfriend, so no kissing me Stewart." I grabbed his arm and walked over to the door to the hallway and shoved him through it.

"Whoa I had no idea you were that strong." He said rubbing his arm. "That's a guitar players arm. You play?"

"Don't try to change the subject Oken. Why me? Why did you pick me? There are tons of pretty girls in this school that would die to have you bothering them. Why me?" He was leaning against the locker with a scared expression on his face.

"A little testy aren't we? And all the other girls are just annoying. It's so much more fun to bug someone who gets all mad. Just like you." I never noticed how good he smells. STOP IT MILEY! You're with Jake.

"I'm sure there is someone else who would get mad."

He leaned down really close to my face and said, "Live with is Stewart I chose you to bother and I'm really stubborn, I don't change my mind. I see a girl I like, I don't stop trying to get her. You should just live with it, cause my mind is made up." He pulled his face away and walked back into the cafeteria.

Did he just tell me he likes me?

xxxxx

I threw the door open to my house and slammed it shut. Why was this happening to me? The boy must be crazy.

"What's the matter bud?" Dad asked .

"Wait for it… 5…4…3…2…" The door opened and in he walked, trying to push freshman girls off of him as he tried to get in the house.

He shut the door and turned to us, "Girls are crazy." He said laughing.

"What's your name son?" Dad asked him.

"Oliver. I'm guessing you're her older brother right?" He's got to be kidding me! That little suck up.

"No. I'm Mr. Stewart."

"Oh I could have sworn you were older then 23." He said shaking dad's hand. GAG ME!

"Well I am having a pretty good hair day." Daddy said running a hand through his hair.

I got up from where I was sitting and grabbed Dad's arm and pulled him away from Oliver.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Talkin' to your new friend."

"He is not my friend. He's… He's… I have no idea what he is. I don't even think he's from this planet! He's a stalker."

"Bud, you're overreacting. He seems like a nice boy."

"Ya just like him cause he complimented you."

"That and he seems like a nice boy. Now Miles, I gotta go to the store." That's usually code for 'I have to go to a Hannah meeting'. "Now you kids behave. I'll be back in a few hours." He kissed me on the forehead and opened the door and walked out.

"Teacher, aren't you supposed to be teaching me?" Oliver said with his books already open on the coffee table. His hands were folded on the table like in those old catholic school movies. He had a smile on his face. I walked over to the table where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"Ok. When it says that, it means that you have to figure out what X equals to." I explained quickly. I wanted to get this over with.

"Uhm. Teacher, you have to explain it slowly so I can write it all down." He said taking out a notebook and pen.

"When. It. Says. X. Is. Divided. By. A. It. Means. You. Have. To. Figure…" I started but he cut me off. He has a way of doing that every time I'm in the same room with him.

"Hold on I didn't get anything after X." He said looking me straight in the eyes and he had the STUPID smile on his face again.

"Oh boy this is gonna be a long night." I said to myself and put my head in my hands.

**A/N: Soo Oliver has a thing for Miley… who would have thought? hmm ok I would love 6 reviews!! So please!!!!! I really love them reviews. This is kinda a filler chapter but it will be much better in the next chapter I promise!!**

**Kaylah **


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY!!! I got soo many reviews!!!! I feel loved you people are awesome!!!!**

**iheartdisney128: I know right!! lol thanks!**

**bluenightstars: I'm open for any ideas if you have any and thanks!!**

**SweetGurlxx: that would be awesome!! thank you so much!!**

**sandylover: that's awesome! we have the same name!! haha**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: hehe thanks!!**

**harryswife: thanks so much!**

**2-Fly-4-U: thanks for reviewing both of my chapters!!**

**PeteWentzisexi-troypay-4EV: don't worry this story wont be like a three shot or something like that!**

**Green Peridot: thanks!! ;)**

**xFaceTheMusicx: ok I'll make you happy here's another chapter!**

**Furny: they are 18 and no you didn't miss it I forgot to put it in**

**Luv'sMitchellMusso: thank you!!**

**shanshuprophecy: haha yeah Oliver is pretty stubborn**

**Broken Oken: your welcome!! I loved your story I kept thinking what would happen next lol!**

**angelrock: well he tries lol!!**

**wow lotsa reviews. I love answering all of them and thanking everyone personally.**

**Disclaimer: If you must know I do own Hannah Montana…. the CD.**

**LAST TIME:**

"_Hold on I didn't get anything after X." He said looking me straight in the eyes and he had the STUPID smile on his face again._

"_Oh boy this is gonna be a long night." I said to myself and put my head in my hands._

Chapter 3- Meet Hannah

20 minutes later we were only on the third problem. He's just trying to make this hard for me!

"Miss. Stewart can you explain this one again?" He said pointing to the problem.

"Oliver! I explained that one like 10 times already."

"And each time you say it faster and I don't get any of it." He was tapping the pencil against the table to the rhythm of a song. What song is that? It sounds so familiar.

"Oliver how about we take a break? Ok?" I said getting up from the table. The pencil was tapping faster now but in the same beat of the song.

Wait a second I should know that song. It's a Hannah song. Aw! He's a fan of Hannah's. Ok I didn't say aww. Why would I be flattered? He probably stalks Hannah.

He started singing it softly but loud enough for me to realize that he actually has a good voice. Not that I would care.

"_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were. I didn't think twice or rationalize, cause somehow I knew. That there was more then just chemistry I mean I knew you were kinda into me, but I figured it was too good to be true."_

"Ok you can remember a song that just came out yesterday but you can't remember problems that I explained about 10 times?" I asked handing him a water bottle.

"Well, yeah. And it helps that it reminds me of you." He said smiling.

"See you could be a little less jerk-ish if you didn't say things like that. And I'm not into you."

"Oh is that clock right?" He said pointing to the clock on the VCR.

"Yeah why?"

"I gotta go."

"Where? We aren't even done yet."

"Look Miley I know that you just wanna spend more time with me but I'm late." He threw a piece of folded paper at me as he closed the door.

I opened it and read what it said.

'Call me teach 555-0000' **(A/N: Yeah I know lame number but oh well.)**

I sighed and crumpled the paper up and was about to throw it away. I thought for a minute and then un-crumpled it and slid it into my folder. Why? I have no idea. Probably because he called me Miley for the first time. Maybe he isn't all that bad.

xxxxxx

I take all that back. He's a jerk. He told me that he was gonna come over tonight to study again and right after the last bell rang he comes up to me and says he can't come.

I canceled going to a premier for him and there's no way I can get my seat back now. Even if Hannah is probably the most popular star in Hollywood those seats are gone in a second.

"Miley wanna go to the mall?" Lilly asked as we walked home together. I was too busy thinking about how much of a jerk Oliver is to hear her.

"Miley…? MILEY!" She yelled in my ear. Lilly has a loud enough voice when she isn't yelling in your ear.

"What?" I said rubbing my ear.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the mall but you were probably too busy thinking about Jake."

"Yep… you got me. I was thinking about Jake." I sighed. I am the worst girlfriend and friend ever. I was thinking about another guy, even if I was thinking bad things about him, and I just lied to Lilly.

"And sure let's go to the mall." She squealed and once again I rubbed my ear. We walked back to my house and got into my car. We pulled up to the mall and parked as close as we could get because we didn't want to have to carry heavy bags all the way across the parking lot.

"Ok first, Delia's then Aeropostle, then A&E and then Hollister then the skate shop, I need new wheels." Lilly said as we walked through the mall.

By the time we were done at Hollister I was exhausted. Lilly bought way more then me so I had to carry some of her bags and they were not light. We walked into the skate shop and Lilly went straight to the wheels. I sat down on the couch that they had in there. I pulled out my cell phone and looked through my contacts.

There it was. 'Oliver'. Why did I even save it? I was never gonna call him.

"Gonna call me?" A voice next to me asked. I looked over and saw a boy with brown eyes looking at me through his dark hair.

"No. What do you want?" I asked.

"Can't come to the mall?" He asked leaning back and putting his arm on the top of the couch.

"No. Not when you bail on me." I said turning my face away from him.

"It sounds like you actually wanted to spend time with me." God he's so cocky.

"No I didn't. I canceled plans because of you."

"Hey come with me."

"What? I'm here with…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the store and into the music store.

"Lilly." I finished. "Why are we in here?"

"You like Hannah Montana right?"

"Uhh… yeah she's ok."

He grabbed my arm again and pulled me to a huge cardboard cut out of Hannah Montana that said 'Win a chance to meet Hannah!'

"Is this what you pulled me in here for?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Yeah." He said and pulled a piece of paper off the little pad. He wrote his name on it and put it in the box.

"You know you're probably never gonna win that." I pointed out.

"Worth a shot right? I mean my luck's been pretty good lately."

"Why what's happened?"

"I met you." He said with a smile. It wasn't even the slightest bit jerky. It was sincere and sweet. Oh man now I'm just grossing myself out.

xxxxxx

Three Weeks Later

"Bud! Get down here!" Dad called from the living room.

"What?" I said running down the steps.

"The contest winner." He said holding up the envelope. "Open it." He handed it to me and I ripped it open and read it.

"Oh no. No! No! NO!"

**A/N: End chapter 3. well what did you guys think??? and who is that contest winner?? Hmm I wonder. I would love, love, love 6 reviews or more!!! And for some of you who might now of got that song it's a new one from the second season and its called One In A Million.**

**please make me happy!!!**

**Even if I don't get that many I'll still update but I love those reviews!**

**Kaylah XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the reviews!! keep em coming!!**

**iheartdisney: hmm I bet you guess!! thanks for the review!**

**PeteWentzisexi-troypay-4EV: thank you!!**

**2-Fly-4-U: hmmm maybe… maybe not… mostly maybe!**

**SmileyMiley: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I don't like Jake either at least not with Miley**

**sandylover: thank you!!! hehe**

**shanshuprophecy: LOL and Jake is gonna be coming into the story very shortly… this chapter**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: It's like you read my mind!**

**Luv'sMitchellMusso: thank you soo much!!**

**mike's angel: possibly but there is a twist**

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie: thank you!!**

**bluenightstars: aww thanks so much!**

**vivi330680: thanks :)**

**Mandyj74: lol here's the update you wanted**

**angelrock: I Lol'd when you said miley is like your grandma!! thanks for the review**

**yay that's 8 more then I wanted! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: ….i own nothing….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LAST TIME: **

"_The contest winner." He said holding up the envelope. "Open it." He handed it to me and I ripped it open and read it._

"_Oh no. No! No! NO!"_

Chapter 4- Hannah, Oliver, and who?

"Bud? Buuuud?" Dad said stretching the uh sound in bud. My eyes and mouth were open as far as they could go.

"Bud? What's wrong?"

"Daddy this is horrible! Why? Why? Why?!..." He gave me a stern look.

"I'm done. But this can't happen. There is only supposed to be one winner. And why would this one even enter?" I said pointing to one of the names.

"Yeah you have a point. He could see Hannah anytime he wants." Dad said taking the piece of paper away from me.

"Exactly."

"Bud, think of it like this neither of them know who you really are."

"You're right."

"Good now call them."

"Do I have to? Can't you?" I begged.

"Sorry Miles you gotta do this."

I got down on my knees and started hugging his legs. "Please Daddy I'm on my knees!"

"And I'm on… my way to the store to get me some Fudgey Buddies. And when I get back, you better have those calls done."

He walked out the door and closed it shut. I figured I might as well get these over with.

I called the first name on the list.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hey… Oliver, right? **(A/n: Big surprise there huh?)"**

"Yeah who's this?" Ya think he would know my voice by now.

"This is Hannah Montana. I just called to say that you won the contest. You and another winner will get to hang out with me for a whole day. Best part is that you get to miss school." I said cheerfully. I couldn't have Hannah be rude to him.

"Me and _another _winner?" He asked with a confused voice.

"Yup." I gave him all the details. He would go to school and I would pick him up in a black stretch limo. We hung up and now I had to call the next guy. I dialed the number and it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Hannah Montana."

"Hey Hannah why are you calling me?"

"Because you won the contest… strange as that is."

"Oh yeah I entered cause I thought we could talk. We don't talk much anymore."

"Yeah I'm really busy. Work, work, work that's all I do." I explained everything again to him. I would pick him up at school in a black stretch limo, another person was coming, where we are going, ect.

"Ok see ya then Hannah."

"Yeah bye… Jake." I said and hung up.

xxxxxx

CONTEST DAY

I looked in the mirror for the fifth time before I got in the mirror. My boyfriend and my stalker were the winners. Who rigged this contest?

I smoothed out my long blue sparkly tank top and made sure my belt was on ok. I walked outside hopped in my Limo and off we headed to the school. I was thinking about all the bad things that could happen. Jake and Oliver getting in a fight, them finding out my secret, Oliver trying to get Jake to break up with me, Miley. Oliver trying to make a move on me… or worse Jake trying to make a move on me.

My driver parked the limo right in front of the school. Kids were staring trying to figure out who was in the limo. I saw Lilly walk by so I rolled the window down a little bit.

"Pssst. Pssst. Lilly." I said quietly. She looked around trying to figure out who said her name. "In the limo smart one!" I yelled.

She turned around and then smiled and ran over to my window.

"Miley what are you doing here? You're Hannah." She whispered.

"Yeah I know. Oliver and Jake both won the meet me contest so now I have to spend the whole day with both of them."

"That could be bad. What if Oliver says in front of Jake that he likes you or something?"

"Thanks for your support. Now help me get out without anyone noticing."

"That's gonna be kinda hard I mean look at your clothes they're as bright as anything."

"Quit your yappin' and help me." I said opening the door.

"Yeesh someone is wigging out…" She tried not to laugh at her own joke but hey it is Lilly we're talking about. "Get it??? Wigging. Haha I am hilarious."

"Yeah you're a real Robin Williams." I tried hiding behind her but when your Hannah Montana people tend to spot you from miles away.

"It's Hannah Montana!!!!" I heard a kid scream. All the kids at my school should go out for track cause they ran towards me like cheetahs.

"Guys… I'm looking for Oliver Oken and Jake Ryan." I said trying to get someone to point them out. I felt a tug on my arm and realized that Lilly was trying to get me out of the crowd. "Ok people I've got to go now. Nice chatting with you."

Lilly pulled me out of the crowd and headed to where Oliver was standing. I faked a smile and waved to him. This was not going to be a fun day.

"Oliver?" I asked even though I knew it was him.

"Yeah." He said. I held my hand out for him to shake and he did.

"Well where's Jake?" I asked and looked around.

"Oh he told me to tell you that his limo driver is driving him to the restaurant. He had something to do really quick." My cell phone, not Hannah's, started ringing. I told Oliver I'd be right back and I walked into the corner.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley it's me Jake."

"Oh hey Jake."

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I'm hanging out with Hannah Montana today. So just incase you heard something about us going on a date it's totally harmless ok. Great. See ya." He said and hung up before I could even say anything. I hung up the phone and walked back over to Oliver.

"Ok so you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." We walked over to the limo and he opened the door for me. Now why couldn't he be like that around me…. as Miley?

I climbed in and sat down. He got in closed the door and sat next to me.

"So, Oliver, tell me about school. What's it like in a public school?" I asked. I hate how I have to be nice around him.

"It's cool I guess. Listen, I hear you're good with advice. Can I ask you something?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Sure." 

"There's this girl that I really like and she hates me. Like I mean really hates me."

"A-a-and what's this girl's name?"

"Miley."

"Well, that's an interesting name. Sounds like a flower." Why am I rambling? It's not like I like him.

"I know. And it describes her perfectly. She is interesting and she's so cute. But I always act like a jerk around her and I have no idea why."

"Well y-you must really like this Miley."

"I do. And the thing is she goes out with Jake."

"Oh. Hey look we're here!" I said pointing out the window. I wanted to get far away from this conversation.

"Wait Hannah, what should I do?"

"Uh… maybe stop acting jerk-ish and show her how you really are and maybe over time she'll realize what a nice, sweet, sensitive….guy you are. Ok let's go in." He grabbed me arm and I turned around.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." I said smiling. It was the first time I smiled around him. Even if it wasn't as me Miley. And what was with my weird adjective thing earlier? Nice, sweet, sensitive? What's wrong with me?? I can't fall for him.

**A/N: There it is!! I think it's my longest chapter so far. Aww Oliver can be sweet!! haha hmm for reviews seven would be great!**

**Kaylah :) **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: OKKK I'm soo sorry I haven't updated because my lap top broke so I have to use my family's for awhile so I might not update every day**

**sorry**

**Kaylah**


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel absolutely horrible! I haven't updated!! I am sooooooo sorry guys!**

**I probably lost some readers but I've been like so busy! **

**UGHH!! Disclaimers: I own nothing! and if you thought I did then well maybe someone should check you into a psych ward. JUST KIDDING I wish I could own Mitchel Musso though**

**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED EVEN THOUGH I WAS MEAN AND DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**Oh and for this chapter if you don't really know about guitars and music you might not get it.**

**LAST TIME: **

"_Thanks." He smiled._

"_No problem." I said smiling. It was the first time I smiled around him. Even if it wasn't as me Miley. And what was with my weird adjective thing earlier? Nice, sweet, sensitive? What's wrong with me?? I can't fall for him._

Chapter 5- How did you know?

Lots of people would be thinking 'Miley stop thinking those thoughts about Oliver! Jake is the one for you!' well as much as I would love to listen to you, my stupid brain and heart are confusing me!

I know I am totally being a jerk to Jake because he is my boyfriend and I'm starting to have feelings for a total ass hole. I don't wanna have feelings for that jerk! He's been nothing but a little menace to me while he's been here, and that's only been like I don't know maybe four days.

And now since it's only him and me because Jake has to come late, I can't stop staring at him. Those eyes are deep and they just make you want to… OH MY GOD! I need to stop!

"Hannah? Are you alright?" He asks me while stirring his drink with the straw. I snapped out of my little trance and looked at him.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked feeling like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" He laughed a little. Now I feel like I should be sitting in the corner with that paper hat that says 'DUNCE' in big red letters.

"Oh yeah. Totally fine. Better then fine actually. Dandy. Yes I'm dandy." I mentally slapped myself on that line. Dandy? I'm such a dork! No I should make myself look like a dork in front of him so that he'll hate Hannah. Yeah that's it and then I'll find a way to make him hate Miley and then he'll never come near me again and me and Jake can be happy together.

"Man. I wonder what's taking Jake so long." I said breaking that awkward silence. I heard Oliver mumble something about Jake and I swear I heard my name.

"What was that?" I asked. I need to know things. I'm nosy.

"Oh, nothing." I rolled my eyes. He can never tell me anything that I want to hear.

I tapped my fingers on the table. I perked up when I saw a tall, blonde haired boy walk in through the door. Finally!

"Jake! Over here!" I yelled and waved my hand. I caught a glance of Oliver who looked totally disgusted. For a second I wished that Jake didn't walk through the door. I quickly shoved that out of my mind and moved over in the booth so that Jake would have somewhere to sit. But moving over meant being closer to Oliver.

"Hey Hannah, Oliver." He said sitting down, taking up much more room than he should have… I guess he needs it for that ego. I still can't believe that ego of his and today it seems especially big.

Something about being closer to Oliver was comforting… STOP IT MILEY!

"Uh, so Jake what have you been up to?" I asked trying to make it seem like I had no problem being in the same room as my boyfriend and they guy who admitted that he likes me… as Miley.

"Oh nothing special. Boy am I thirsty!" He said loudly. About five people around us handed out their drinks. That never really bothered me before but today it was annoying.

He grabbed one of the drinks and sipped away. My face twisted in disgust. How could he drink that? Someone else had drank out of the same cup. And that's the mouth I've been kissing?

"Hey Oliver be a good sport and go get me a water bottle." Jake said throwing a five at him. I think the only reason Oliver actually did it was to get away from Jake.

"So Hannah I was wondering, I'm going to a premiere tomorrow and I was wondering if you would be my date." Did he just ask me on a date? He can't cheat on me with me!

"What about your cute girlfriend Miley?" I asked quite insulted.

"Well she hasn't been around lately, I'm getting bored of her."

"You're what?" I clenched my fist as a reflex.

"Yeah, she has to go to school and do work and stuff so I don't really get to talk to her. I mean she's cute but I don't think she's actually fit for going to premieres."

"What are you saying?" I tried not to sound so angry because I go to premieres all the time! How dare he tell me I'm not fit!

"So is that a yes?"

"But that's cheating."

"Not if we don't tell her." He said smiling. I stood up and grabbed my coffee.

"Well Jake I would love to but I have a feeling that you're gonna get very warm and not be able to go."

"What? I'm not sick." I took the lid off my cup and dumped the coffee over his head. I heard someone laughing. I turned around and saw Oliver standing there with the water in his hand.

"We're leaving and don't follow Jake." I said climbing out of the booth. I grabbed Oliver's arm to follow but he pulled out of my grasp. He walked over to Jake and unscrewed that cap off of the water bottle.

"Jake, I think you need to cool off." He said and poured the water over Jake. I laughed when I heard the sizzle and saw some steam come off Jake. Oliver walked over to me laughing.

"That was the best part of the day." Oliver said looking at Jake. I rolled my eyes but smiled and pulled him outside.

"Ok so that didn't go the way I planned but I know this great place down the street."

"Sure." He said. I noticed him staring at the side of my face but shook it off. A minute later when I noticed he was still looking I started worrying. What if he was recognizing me? No he can't not even Lilly knew I was me until I told her.

I quickened the pace so we could get to where we were going faster. I swung the doors open and walked in.

"So?" I asked as I watched Oliver look around in amazement. I remembered what he said about me having a guitar players arm so I figured he must know something about music. The walls were lined with guitars and pictures of many famous bands and singers, including a picture of Hannah.

He walked over to a black fender and took it off the wall.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yeah not really good though." He said tuning the guitar.

"Plug it in the amp over there." I said pointing over to a huge amp in the corner of the store. My dad actually learned how to play the guitar at this store and he brought me here to learn. Everyone here knows me as Hannah though, not Miley.

I sat down on the musical note shaped couch and watched as he put the guitar strap over his head and start strumming. I took this as an advantage to actually look at him and really see what he looks like.

His long brown hair was covering his eyes as he looked down at the fender. I studied his arms and noticed they were toned and muscular, defiantly a guitar player. I watched his hands move back and forth and saw that his pinky fingers were crooked but that was cute in a way. **(A/N: his pinky fingers are crooked for those who didn't know.) **His leg was bent so the guitar could rest on it.

At first he was just testing out different chords but then it transformed into a song.

"So you listen to my music huh? You're not just one of those guys who just signed up because you think I'm just a pretty blonde?" I said noticing the song was one of my own.

"Oh, well yeah I listen to your music. You write your songs with your dad. I think that's pretty cool."

"So you like Rock Star?" I said mentioning to the song he was playing. He blushed a little.

"Yeah. I do." I laughed a little and grabbed the mike that was set up.

"Play." I said. He looked at me for a minute and smiled. He nodded and went back to the guitar.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time in the morning  
Just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you need this  
Sad you're not seeing  
What your missing_

_On the outside shying away  
On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be hanging around  
Tai Chi practicing  
Snow board champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a Rock Star  
I might even be a Rock Star!_

I am a Rock Star!  
Whoa oh oh oh

"Wow. That was… That was great. You were great." I said. I think he was actually better then my guitarist.

"You're not the one who should be saying that." He said as he put the guitar back up on the wall. It's true Oliver Oken can be an actual human being.

"What do you say we ditch this place?" I asked motioning towards the door.

"Sure."

Over the next hour I had possibly the most fun I've had in awhile. Oliver was… funny. That was odd to me. I thought the kid could only be a jerk, but obviously he has a problem around the girls he likes.

By the time the limo picked us up I was sad to have the day end because the next day at school everything would go back to the way it was before. I would be Miley and he would be Ass.

The limo pulled up to his house but he didn't get out right away.

"So… Oliver it was great to meet you." I said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah… I had fun."

"Me too." He nodded his head.

"So that's your house?" I asked pointing out the window to the big mansion like house. Seriously, I wouldn't take Oliver as the rich kid. He certainly wasn't into designer clothes.

"Yeah."

"Big."

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Sure."

"Uh huh."

"Ok this is really bugging me." He said turning to face me.

"What?"

"Today was kinda a fluke."

"What?" I asked with huge eyes.

"You knew who I was before today." Uh oh.

"What do you mean?" He leaned in close to my ear.

"I had fun… Miley." He smiled and opened the door and got out. I sat there in shock for a minute. How in the world could he figure that out in one day? It took Jackson a couple days to realize!

"Frank don't drive off!" I yelled to the limo driver. I swung the car door open and ran up to the door. I knocked and waited for him to answer. The door opened but it wasn't him. She was a tall brunette with deep brown eyes just like him.

"Oh my… you're Hannah Montana." Ugh. I forgot the wig.

"Yeah you know what I am. But never mind that. I'm here for Oliver."

"Ok I'll get him." I expected her to walk upstairs or into the kitchen or something to get him but I'm guessing she was either too shocked or disabled, because she screamed for him. Really loud. Really, really, really, loud.

He walked down the steps with a smirk on his face. He came over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. The girl, which I'm guessing is his sister, watched in shock.

He pulled me into a dark blue painted room. It was awkward standing in his bedroom like this. I didn't know whether to sit or stand or… I don't know but I really wanted to slap him.

"How did you know?" I practically screamed.

"Chill Miley."

"Don't you 'Chill Miley' me." I said throwing his hand out of mine.

"Yeesh. Coffee House psycho returns." He sat down on his bed which made me even more uncomfortable.

"Tell me. When did you figure it out?"

"When you got really upset about Jake wanting to take you to the premiere."

"You're unbelievable."

"Admit it. You had fun today but you only let yourself have fun because you thought I didn't know who you were. And you are a guitar player. I knew it."

"Ok hold it there. I was only nice to you because I have a reputation. And if you knew it was me then why didn't you say anything."

"I don't know. Oh and by the way you look better brunette."

"You know what! You're… UGH! I just can't believe you!" I threw open the door and ran down the steps. His sister was on the couch and her eyes followed me as I ran out to door and outside. I closed the door behind me and sighed.

He is a complete and utter jerk! I hate him!

But something about him has me falling for him.

**A/N: I didn't really like that chapter but I needed something to make her fall for him and hate Jake. For Jiley lovers he will be back though, maybe not with Hannah but with Miley yes. **

**Reviews are nice. I'll even take flames. So please review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmmm… maybe I should think I did bad on a chapter cause like everybody said that was the best chapter! you guys are my heroes! haha :)**

**BIG thanks to all my faithful readers and those who reviewed every chapter!! you guys keep me writing!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Hannah Montana and Nick Jonas is my boyfriend and we're getting married. Ok so that's not true but it's my dream :)**

**LAST TIME: **_He is a complete and utter jerk! I hate him!_

But something about him has me falling for him.

Chapter 6- The Note Conversation

At last! Friday, the last day of the school week. It's like heaven knowing that I WILL NOT have to see Oliver over the weekend.

I braced myself for torture as I walked through the doors of Sea View High. I looked around for the familiar face of Lilly but she was nowhere. I frowned and trudged my way to my locker and put the combination into the lock. No use. My locker is stubborn. It never wants to open for me.

I turned around to walk to my class but BAM! I ran right into my favorite person in the world. Mr. Oliver Oken. If you didn't catch my sarcasm, there you go.

"Whoa. What's the rush? Fire?" He asked holding my elbows so I didn't fall.

"No fire. Just wanna get to my class." I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"You have no books."

"They… wanted to take a break today." He walked past me and stood by my locker.

"If you think that you can get it open, you can't. My locker won't open. Almost everyone in school has tried to get it open." He looked at me with a smirk on his face and hit my locker with his elbow. It swung open as easily as cutting butter.

"How did you—never mind I don't wanna know." I said reaching in and grabbing the books I needed for my class. I slammed the locker shut and started off to class.

He put his hand on my shoulder before I could make it any further. I turned around and stared him in the eyes. What could he possibly have to say to me?

"Listen I'm sorry if you didn't want me to find out." He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the floor. Is it even possible for Oliver Oken to be… embarrassed?

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" I turned to walked away but yet again there was that hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Alright?" He turned and walked in the opposite direction before I could say anything. I sighed and walked to class; the only class I had without him.

I sat through all of my free period wondering why he was so… stiff this morning. Usually he would have cracked some joke about how he's gonna bug me today. And now it's actually bugging me that he's not bugging me.

'_Just 5 more minutes before science class. Maybe then I can ask him what's up_.'

I tapped my fingers on my desk as I waited for the bell to ring. Suddenly I let out a loud squeak. I mean really loud. Everyone in the room stared at me.

"What? None of ya'll get surprised when your phone buzzes?" I asked looking around at everyone. No one answered they just went back to whatever they were doing.

I looked at the small screen on my phone and read the text message I had just gotten.

**MILEY!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!!! **

I embarrassed myself for Lilly's text message when she didn't even tell me anything. That is just like her.

**What Lilly?**

She texted me back right away.

**Come to my locker.**

I looked at the clock. One more minute to go. I figured why wait? I packed my stuff quietly and took a look at the teacher in the front of the room who was sleeping like a rock, or sleeping with rocks. He has a collection, but never mind that.

I tip-toed across the room to the door and opened it. I swung it open and stepped out into the hallway. I let out a 'phew' and continued walking towards Lilly's locker.

"Hey, Miley." Sarah said as she walked past me in the hall. I hate how free period always lets out later then other classes. I turned around to say hi and make small talk and whatnot.

"Listen Sarah, I would love to stay and talk but I gotta meet Lilly."

"No problem. Bye!" She said in her peppy voice. I turned around and didn't quite see where I was going. I slammed into a body. And not just any body. Haha that was kinda funny, ok that's besides the point.

"Second time today." The person said. I looked up and into the eyes of, you guessed it, Oliver.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." I said brushing my hair off my face.

"I have to go." With that he was off down the hallway. What is up with this kid? Usually it would be me tearing through the halls trying to get away from him.

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about it. Then I remembered I was supposed to me at Lilly's locker. I turned the corner and walked making sure I didn't run into anyone this time.

I reached her locker and saw her jumping up and down like a little kid. I smiled and walked over to her.

"So what's the big news?" I asked.

"Ok are you ready for this?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm as ready as a drive through."

"Well, today I woke up and was feeling very courageous so when I came to school I did it!"

"You did what? Screamed?" I mocked.

"No I asked him out!!!"

"Asked who?"

"Oliver!" The smile on my face turned into a frown in 0.001 seconds. So that's why he's been acting weird. But that doesn't really make sense. Why is he acting weird around me? I mean… he couldn't possibly know that I'm crushing on him. Oh God, that sounds really weird. Technically I'm still with Jake.

"Oh a-and what did h-he say?" I prepared myself for the worst.

"He said that he had to check his schedule but he would tell me later today. Oh and he asked if you would be weirded out because you don't really like him and I said that you said 'go for it'. That's ok right? I mean I know you don't like him but I do and you're my best friend so I know you wouldn't say no if I really like him."

"Uh ok." I'm not sure if that answered anything but they were the only words I could form. He thinks I told Lilly to ask him out and he's upset. How could Lilly do this? Wait it's not even her fault it's mine. Maybe I should have told him.

I turned to walk away from Lilly and to math class but instead of looking forward to it, I was dreading it. He's mad at me. I don't really get why though. Boys are weird.

I walked with my head down the whole way. I entered the math room quietly without saying anything to anyone.

"Good morning, Miss. Stewart." Mr. Fibbs said. I just nodded my head and sat down. Luckily he wasn't here yet so that means no talking to him. Which means there's no way he can ignore me while I talk.

I heard books slam on the desk but I refused to look at him. The kid blew me off twice today. I stared straight ahead at the chalkboard wasting away in my thoughts. 

I felt a nudge come from my right so I looked over at him. He pointed at Mr. Fibbs.

"Miley is there something distracting you?" He asked slapping a ruler against his palm.

"No, nothing's wrong Mr. Fibbs." I lied.

"Good, and Mr. Oken next time you could keep your eyes on the board and not on Miss. Stewart." I blushed hard. Like a tomato. I looked over at Oliver who was staring at his hands. He's making me feel guilty for something I didn't do! I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it.

_Oliver, what's up with you?_

I slid it over to him and he just looked at me with a weird expression. I mouthed 'read it' and picked it up from the table. He read the writing and bent down to his book bag. He pulled out a pen, took the cap off and wrote something. When he was done he slid it back across the desk, to me.

**Nothing that you would care about.**

Even though those words were on paper, they stung as much as if someone had said them.

_Oh come on Oliver. You should know me better then that. Please tell me. Did I do something:(_

**Did you think that face thing would make me tell you?**

_I hoped._

**Tell me one thing. Do I annoy you that badly?**

_Wait what?_

**Never mind ask your friend. **

_But you are my friend._

I slid the paper back over to him and watched as he read it. He turned his head to look at me and smiled, then he turned back to the paper and wrote on it. I expected him to pass it back but he shook his head. I furrowed my eyebrows but went back to what Mr. Fibbs was saying. 

The rest of the class went by really slowly and he STILL didn't pass the note back. I was getting really impatient because I reeeeaaaallllyyy wanted to know what he wrote. I swear I couldn't sit still and he knew too. He was laughing at me the entire time.

The bell rang and students dashed out the door to their next classes. I however stayed behind because Oliver stayed behind.

"Miley you didn't have to wait for me. I mean it's nice but people might start to think something's going on. I don't want that to happen." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I want the note." I said trying to contain my excitement. He held it up between his middle finger and forefinger. I reached for it but he pulled it back.

"Walk with me for a minute." He said getting up from his seat. He walked towards the door and turned to the right. I stood there wondering if I should follow. Right when I decided to follow him he stuck his head back in the door and smiled. I rolled my eyes pretending to be annoyed when I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

I walked out the door and to the right. He was leaning up against some lockers smiling at me. Oh how bad I wanted that note though and he was gonna make me work for it. I walked over and stood in front of him. I held my books close to my chest partly because I was nervous.

"Note, please." I said.

"What do I get from it?" He smirked again.

"The great accomplishment of making me happy." It came out more of a question then a statement.

"I know you talked to Lilly earlier. Did you really say what she told me?" I could tell he was really nervous about the answer I was gonna give him, but I wasn't gonna lie about it. Besides Lilly shouldn't have even told him I said that.

"No." I said looking straight into his eyes so he would know that I wasn't lying.

"Ok. Then here." He said handing me the note. "Don't read it till I'm out of sight." He winked and walked away. I stared after him with a smile on my face. As soon as he disappeared around the corner I tore the note open.

**For now :)**

**A/N: So how was that chapter? It's shorter then the last one but I think I like this one better. No cliffy this time but hopefully it's enough to make you want to keep reading. I know the exact last lines of this story and I think you guys will be happy with it.**

**So Oliver is back to normal and Miley is crushing really hard now. But, uh oh, Jake is still her boyfriend. Hmmm what will happen? That's for me to know and for you to find out!!! hahaha I'm wicked **

**I'm gonna sign it with my nickname from now on.**

**---Mickey (Short for Mickaylah)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!!! OMG I was soooo excited when I got all the reviews!! I checked my E-Mail and I was like WHOA!!! Well anyways the last chapter I should have made the note thing more clear because the last thing he wrote on the note was in bold and it was right about my author's note so sorry about that!!!**

**Oh and Kumori Doragon- when I read your comment I was like WHOA cause you like read my mind. So if some of you readers want a spoiler it's in the reviews but if you don't want the spoiler DON'T READ THE REVIEWS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana but I do own some of the clothes they wear on there!! mostly the clothes Lilly wears. Ok I'm rambling.**

**READ THIS: For those of you who didn't really get the note thing here it is----**

**LAST TIME: **_"Ok. Then here." He said handing me the note. "Don't read it till I'm out of sight." He winked and walked away. I stared after him with a smile on my face. As soon as he disappeared around the corner I tore the note open._

_**For now :) **_ -- there it is the last thing he wrote on the note.

Chapter 7- That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win

I stood in the same spot where he had left me just staring at the note in my hands. What the hell is that supposed to mean? But that's the mystery of Oliver Oken… or so I'm guessing. Maybe he's like Bi-Polar because this morning he was all moody and now he's back to his old self. Boy brains; girls will never understand them.

The warning bell rang as I stood there. It took me a second to realize if I didn't run I was gonna be late. I took off down the hall, making sure I had no encounters with teachers. That would be very bad. I quickly turned the corner, very gracefully if I do say so myself, and fell. Yeah there was some sarcasm there too. I am a very sarcastic person, can't you tell?

Anyways I scrambled to my feet trying to gather my things as fast as I could. I picked up the last book right when the bell rang. I let out a loud groan of frustration.

"I figured you'd be late." I heard someone laughing from behind me. I turned around and, yupp, there he was again. My suspicions of him being a stalker are still very strong even if I do have a teeny, little, tiny, microscopic, crush on him.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

"I'm never in class on time. I thought you would know. You're in all my classes." He said putting an arm around my shoulder. If I wasn't trying to keep my cover of not liking him like that I would have let him keep his arm there, but I couldn't so I shook it off.

"Oh." I started heading towards my class. I turned my head around slightly and smiled a little bit. "Aren't you coming to class?"

I saw him smiled before catching up with me. I've never been late for class before so I was extremely nervous to enter the classroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated to open it.

"Miles, just open the door. I'll come up with something." Even if I wanted to I couldn't open that door. He called me Miles. I am in shock. This is from the kid who called me Stewart every time he saw me and now he's calling me Miles?

"You called me Miles."

"What you don't like that?"

"No it's fine." I smiled a little. Maybe he's changing a little. Hmm… maybe I am a good influence. Well that makes me a little bit confident.

I turned the knob and swung the door open. I expected to find an extremely angry teacher and a bunch of kids staring at the two of us. But, nothing. And no one. The room was completely empty.

"What the…?" I asked walking in. I saw a note on the teachers desk and walked over to it.

'**Class is canceled due to experiment gone wrong. Those of you who've already had free period, here's another chance to have one.'**

"Class dismissed!" Oliver said before walking out. I laughed staring at the door he'd just walked out of.

"Miley!" I heard a voice call from the hallway. I put the note back down on the desk and walked into the hallway. I looked around me but I could not for the life of me, find him.

"AHH!" I let out a shrill scream when someone grabbed my shoulders from behind me. I turned around ready to punch the person in their face.

"Sweet nibblets, Oliver. Don't ever do that again." I swatted his arm.

"Aw, are you mad at me?" He asked in a baby voice with a pout on his face.

"Yes." I said jokingly and crossed my arms across my chest to make my point. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Would a $20 make you feel better?" He asked putting the money in front of my face.

"Oooooh!!" I said excitedly.

"Nope." He said and stashed the money back into his pocket.

"Oooooh." I dropped the enthusiasm and said it in a disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't scare you too bad did I?"

"No but you hurt my feelings right now." I played it off by laughing and walking over to a bench in the hallway. I sat down and put my purse/book bag on the floor. He hesitated for a minute before sitting down.

"I still can't believe that you're Hannah Montana." He said in a whisper so the janitor, that was walking by, didn't hear.

"Well believe it because here I am. Tada!" I said moving my arms in a 'tada' sort of way, if you know what I mean.

"So know you know my biggest secret. Care to tell me one of yours?" I asked fumbling with my hands.

"Ok let's see. Ok well one of my secrets is that I make friends with secret pop stars by sitting in their seats at The Brewer." He said it completely seriously too and I guess that's what made me start laughing. He looked at me like I was in need of mental help, but I couldn't stop.

"Miley, I was kidding." He said putting his hand on my knee. _That _stopped me from laughing. I was mid-laugh when I stopped and looked down at _his_ hand on _my _knee. He quickly took it off and looked down. I was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said when I answered.

"Miley, it's me, Jake."

"What?" I said harshly. Oliver looked over at me and I mouthed 'Jake' silently.

"I know you probably heard from Oken that I asked Hannah to the premiere. It's just that I didn't know if you would want to go to a premiere cause I know how much you hate the paparazzi when we go out."

"Jake…"

"Before you say anything. I'm sorry. I thought about it and what I did was completely and utterly wrong and I am very sorry. I'll go to confession if you need me to. I do love you Miley."

Jake can be a jerk but, what he said really touched me and after a long debate in my head I spoke.

"Jake… one more chance and if you do anything to hurt me then it's over." I looked at Oliver in the corner of my eye who looked like he was ready to kill.

"Ok I completely understand. Bye, I love you."

"Bye Jake." I shut my phone and looked at Oliver, who was nodded his head like he was trying to take in every little detail of the conversation I just had with Jake. I felt horrible but maybe Jake can change and I really don't wanna hurt Lilly. I told her I didn't like Oliver and now she does and I can't that to my best friend even if it does mean losing a crush.

"Oliver…"

"Stewart." My eyes opened as wide as they could go. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes. He said it so harshly that it felt like daggers.

"Technically I was still with Jake anyway. We never broke up." I said trying to explain myself.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oliver, please just listen."

"Oh geez, is this gonna be a cheesy movie like moment? Cause if it is I'm out of here." I was NOT gonna let him be the first one to leave. I have no idea what came over me but something did and then… I did what I never should have done.

I put both hands on his face and pulled him closer. I crashed my lips against his and my arms found their way around his neck. His hands moved to my waist when reality kicked in. I was cheating on my boyfriend. I pulled away, stood up, grabbed my bag and started walking away.

"Don't tell anyone…uh…See you in class." I turned around and said before turning the corner.

The last two periods of the day seemed to take hours and hours. I was the first one out of the classroom when the final bell rang. I ran to my locker hoping to avoid someone particular.

Once I made it safely to my locker I heard a peppy voice behind me. Lilly walked up next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Miley!!!"

"Lilly!!!" I wasn't surprised by her happiness. Lilly is always happy. For example last year when her bird died, she laughed. Well that might be because she never liked the bird but… still.

"I am just so happy. Aren't you happy?"

"Sure. I'm guessing you want me to ask why you're so happy?"

"Ok well now that you asked, sorta, I'll tell you! He said yes!" My eyes welled up with tears but not enough for Lilly to notice because she was happy dancing. He said yes. After our kiss.

"That's great, Lilly. I've got to go Dad told me to be home early." We said our goodbyes and I walked out of the school. My head was filled with thoughts about everything that happened earlier.

I've never been this disappointed in my life. Why did I have to kiss him? Now Lilly's probably gonna kiss him and then I'll be even more jealous. Why did he say yes to her? I know he likes me. I think he likes me. Maybe he doesn't, maybe he really does have feelings for Lilly.

Saturday. The greatest day of the week, at least in my opinion. You can wake up late and go to bed late. It's the perfect day. It's funny I had the weirdest dream last night. I was at school and me and Oliver were actually getting along and then Jake calls me and basically asks me to get back together with him. I said yes and then I kissed Oliver and then at the end of the day Lilly told me that her and Oliver were going out.

Psssh. Like that is even true.

I woke up at 10:14 to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I made my way out of bed and found my phone. I flipped it over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Miley! I need your help! Can I use that Hannah closet?" I heard Lilly's frantic voice ask.

"Sure, but for what?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"For my date with Oliver."

You know how some people say that dreams don't come true? Well that ain't true at all. I wish it was but then again there is a saying for that too. Be careful what you wish for.

Ironic huh?

"Oh right. Come on over then Lilly."

"Thanks. Is it ok if I told Oliver to pick me up at your house?" That made me panic. _He's _coming over_ here_ to pick _her _up?

"No problem at all Lilly."

"Ok I have exactly one hour and 46 minutes to get ready. We're going out to lunch." She squealed into the phone.

"Fine just hurry then." I didn't mean for it to come off as mean but I think it did.

"Miley are you alright?"

"Just tired. That's all."

"Ok I'm coming over." We hung up. I dropped the phone and fell backwards onto my bed. Joy I'm helping my best friend get ready to go on a date with my crush. How would you feel if you had to do that?

The doorbell rang throughout my house so I ran downstairs to answer the door. Lilly rolled in on her skateboard as usual.

"Miley thank you so much! I mean I really want this to work out. I want what you and Jake have."

I laughed inside my head. If only she knew what me and Jake really had. He lies, 'pretends' to date his co-stars and then tries to get back with me and I, because I'm stupid, always say yes.

Lilly has what I want. But I guess I have to get over him now because after tonight there's a pretty good chance that him and Lilly are gonna end up going out again.

"We should, uh, go upstairs and get you ready." I said pushing her closer to the steps.

"Go ahead I'm just gonna get a water bottle ok?" I asked. She nodded and continued upstairs.

I stood in the same place just staring at the floor. I brought my hand up to my forehead and rubbed it. I was having a mental fight in my head about what I should do about the situation I'm in. Should I break up with Jake and tell Oliver that I like him? Should I give Jake another chance? Should I even tell Lilly about any of this?

"Miley?" I heard Lilly's voice come from upstairs.

"Coming." I quickly decided and ran upstairs.

"Miley this outfit is so cute!" Lilly exclaimed looking in the mirror. I have to admit she did look really pretty. She was wearing a mint green long sleeve t-shirt and a brown vest over it. For pants she had tan plaid pants on. Some of her hair was crimped and the rest was straight. **(A/N: The outfit is in my profile.)**

I heard the doorbell ring for the second time that day.

"Well Lilly I guess you're officially on your date now. You should go get the door." I said sitting down on my bed.

"No! You have to come down with me!" She practically yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled.

We walked downstairs, wait Lilly walked I was dragged.

"Miley will you open the door?"

"Why? So you can stand there and look pretty?" I asked laughing.

"Well…"

"Sure." I walked over to the door dreading seeing the person that stood behind it. I took a deep breath and swung the door open. He stood there looking… how do I say this… oh I can't find a better way to say this… HOT! **(A/N: outfit in profile minus the hat)**

Suddenly I hoped that my outfit was ok. I brushed out my orange shirt and told him to come in. **(A/N: again the outfit is in my pro.)**

"Hey." Lilly said flirtatiously. I wanted to puke. Not because of my best friend but because she had to say it to Oliver and not to the… plant in the corner.

"Hey." He said but not with as much enthusiasm.

"Oh my god! I forgot something upstairs! I'll be right back." Lilly said and darted up the steps leaving me alone with Oliver. Silence. Awkward silence. I hate awkward silences.

"So… still with Jake huh?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah." I answered and only received a nod. Another moment of silence.

"You kissed me. You kissed me and you told me not to tell, which by the way is really flattering." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I wanted so bad to look down but there was something that wasn't said but was being told.

"I made a mistake I'm with Jake. Ok? And you're with Lilly." I said with hands behind my back..

"Why'd you do it?" He asked.

"I don't know! You were just mad and I didn't want you to be and… something came over me ok?"

For the third time there was a silent moment. Soon enough Lilly came bouncing down the steps.

"I'm ready! You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Lilly walked out the door but before he did he said, "Have a nice life, Stewart." And with that he walked out the door without shutting it. I slammed the door shut and leaned up against it. I let out a sob and soon tears were rolling down my face. I sank down onto the floor with my knees to my chest. My jeans were being flooded by tears.

How could one guy make me feel so much? I have no idea, but he does. Note to self: use brain instead of heart next time I want to pick a boy to crush on.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa!  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating  
But that's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa!  
_-Paramore

**A/N: Longest chapter? I think so. Well I had fun writing this one though it was hard making Oliver kinda mean in this one cause he's not like that on the show. So reviews please!!!!**

**I was reading this story over and realized Jackson is nowhere in here. So I'm making it my mission to fit him in. If anyone has any ideas for how I should bring him into the story I'd be glad to hear them!**

-Mickey 


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW!!! I got sooo many reviews! I have over 100 reviews and I'm not even close to done so you guys rock!! Seriously! I want to marry you guys! Ok… so maybe not but you guys are seriously awesome!**

**ATTENTION: MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY. MY ADD IS SERIOUSLY OUT OF CONTROL I CANNOT FOCUS SO UNTIL THIS IS DONE THE OTHER STORIES WILL HAVE TO WAIT. **

**Disclaimer: Do we really need one in every chapter? I mean I already admitted that I don't own Hannah Montana and it was hard enough then. **

**LAST TIME: **_How could one guy make me feel so much? I have no idea, but he does. Note to self: use brain instead of heart next time I want to pick a boy to crush on._

Chapter 8- Cell Phones

Status: Currently still sitting on the floor.

Compare & Contrast: Four hours ago I was crying. Now I am not.

Lunch is only supposed to be about 1 hour long at the most. How can a lunch date last four hours?!? All you do is sit down, order, eat the food, pay, leave. With multiple small talk in between. Apparently they don't know about that.

I assume they are still on their date because if they weren't, Lilly would have called me by now. Actually knowing Lilly, she would have called me during the date, like when he went to the bathroom or when she pretends to go to the bathroom.

How pathetic do I sound? I'm slumped on the floor hugging my knees thinking about some guy that hates me while my best friend is on a date with him, and to top it all off I have a boyfriend, who by the way called and told me not to call him at all this week because he's busy. Yeah he actually said it like that, in his 'I'm too good for the world' voice. That egotistical, fat headed, real name is Leslie, jerk!

I leaned my head back against the glass of the door. Not knowing how far away the glass was I accidentally slammed my head into it. And man did that hurt. I moved my shaking hand to the back of my head and rubbed the sore spot.

"Stupid door!" I said out loud to no one in particular.

Feeling strong enough to finally get up, I used my hands to push myself up off the floor. I straightened my jeans and brushed out my shirt and walked out to the porch. I sat down on the swinging bench Dad installed last year. It's the one that Mom had started building before she passed away. I remember that day so perfectly.

It was late at night and Mom pulled me out of bed and outside. I remember thinking 'why is she doing this' and being very confused about the whole thing. I remember the crisp smell of the night air in Tennessee and Mom's faint perfume that was almost gone but not completely. She pulled me in front of a bunch of wood and told me to start nailing pieces together. I didn't refuse. I started grabbing pieces that looked like they could make something and nailed them together.

About and hour into the building of the unknown object, the pieces started coming together and making something so beautiful, I couldn't believe that I had helped make it. The light chestnut color of the wood was sanded and shaped nicely. The back of the bench was shaped into two hearts. Before we could actually finish the bench she sat me down.

She ran a hand through my hair and looked me in the eyes. I never expected what she would tell me next would be as horrible as it was. It was that night that she told me she was dying. The bench was a way of us bonding before she… wasn't around anymore. I remember bursting out in tears and running into the house and up into my room. We never did finish the bench.

So last year when I ventured into the garage for some water, I spotted it in the corner, and asked Daddy if we could finish it together because I knew that Mom would have wanted us to.

I pulled a blanket out of a wooden chest that was next to the swing and wrapped it around me when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. A unfamiliar number popped up on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Guess who." The voice said. I let out a shriek and jumped up from the swing causing it to swing backwards and when a bench swings backwards it obviously swings forward again. So with me standing in front of it… well I guess you get the picture and it ends with me face down on the porch.

I regained my strength and got up off my face and put the cell phone back to my ear.

"Jackson!" I yelled into the phone.

"What are you up to Miles?" He asked. I heard people in the background which probably means that he's walking down the street.

"Oh nothing really. Where are you? It's kinda loud." I said sitting back down on the bench.

"Oh in a place called Malibu."

"You're here?! Right now?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup and I'm by a certain house that looks vaguely like the one you're at right now." Hearing that I ran back inside the house and looked through the glass in the door. I saw Jackson leaning down and waving at me. I closed the phone and threw it on the couch. I ran over to the door and unlocked it, letting my older brother in.

Before he could have a chance to say anything I threw my arms around him in a hug. The last time I saw him was… almost a year and a half ago. And I really hate to say this but… I missed my brother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked releasing him from my grasp. We walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I felt like visiting. I haven't seen you guys in forever. Where's dad?" He asked looking around at the, other then us, empty house.

"He's been swamped with Hannah meetings all week." I answered.

"And how is everything with you?"

"Everything with me is fine."

"And how is everything with school?"

"Everything with school is fine."

"And how is Hannah?"

"Everything with Hannah is fine. Listen Jackson is there a question that you want to ask but are afraid to? You do this all the time when you have something to ask."

"Uh no…not at all… pssh… no…nothing at all…I don't have anything to—yes." I smiled in delight.

"What?" I asked turning myself to look at him.

"So… how's your friends?" He asked awkwardly.

"Lilly?"

"No, no, your other friends. Not Lilly. W-Why would I be asking about Lilly? Ok, yes Lilly."

"Jackson…" I asked with a smile tugging at my mouth and my eyes wide.

"I don't like her!" He said defensively. The smile appeared on my face as I threw another sentence into this conversation.

"I never said you did." He looked at me with a look that screamed 'deer-in-the-headlights'. He stammered a little before blushing. I have NEVER seen my brother blush. The 'hottie' in high school never had trouble getting dates, though he did have trouble keeping them.

"Jackson… OH MY GOD YOU LIKE LILLY!!!!" I screamed and jumped up onto the couch. I was just about to start jumping up and down but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I fell backwards and started laughing.

"You should totally tell… oh. Uh oh. Jackson I suggest you tell her before…" You know how people say speak of the Devil… well I never really got to say that before but there's a first for everything. Lilly came bursting through the doors with a huge smile on her face. I looked over at Jackson who…as you might have guessed also had a huge smile on his face. But all too soon that smile disappeared but hers stayed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" She screeched. And that, ladies and gentlemen is when Jackson Rod Stewart and I, Miley Rae Stewart, died. Ok so I'm kidding, but the looks on our faces were priceless. Jackson looked like someone smacked him with a glove and I, on the other hand, was more red then Uncle Earl's neck in the middle of summertime.

"Um… he…he what?" I asked trying so hard not to let disappointment show. I looked down at my hands that were once again shaking. Lilly, well yeah because she's Lilly, didn't notice and continued talking.

"We were in the middle of lunch when he said that we should leave because the food was way, way, way, way, way, way…"

"Please. Make your point." I said exasperatedly.

"-way to gross. So we left and went to the beach. We were walking along the beach with our feet in the ocean," It really sounds like she's gonna break out in song. "and I said I was tired so we sat down. We talked for a little bit, and then he said something funny that reminded me of you so, of course I told him about the time you said something like that, and for a minute he was quiet, kinda like he was thinking about something, and then he just asked, and I said yes!"

Keep in mind that my poor brother was sitting right there while Lilly was telling me about her fairytale date. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I nudged him in the side and what do you know? His eyes went back to normal… well ok as close to normal as they could get because… well do I have to say it? Jackson ain't normal.

"Lilly… that's… uhm… great!" I said in fake enthusiasm. I looked back and forth between my brother and best friend before standing up. "Uhm… I'm really tired. I'm gonna go upstairs." I said before darting up the steps without looking back. I could hear Lilly as Jackson if anything was wrong with me. I just wanted to run back down the steps and scream, that yes, there is something wrong with me. I cheated on my boyfriend, who by the way is a freaking ass, and that leaded to me losing the ass I call my crush, who ended up dating my best friend and now all I wanna do is go to the beach and watch the ocean.

I slammed my door shut and ran into the Hannah closet. Picking out a blue and white striped bathing suit, I changed and tried figuring out a way to leave the house. No way I could walk back downstairs without Lilly asking where I was going and wanting to come with me.

A smiled crept onto my face as I notice my two extremely big blankets on the floor. I tied them together and threw it out the window, being careful to make sure no one in the living room could see me climbing down. As soon as my feet hit land I darted towards the beach, not stopping for anything.

About five minutes of running, not a bad exercise for a girl who hates running might I add, I reached sand. I turned my running into a brisk walk and dug my toes into the soft, cool sand. Looking around I noticed I was the only one on the beach. I love being on the beach alone. It's like my safety blanket. I feel safe here, like no one can touch me.

I peeled my cover up off, letting the air hit the skin showing. Leaving them in a heap on the sand I walked closer to the pure blue water. I jumped a little when the cold water collided with the skin of my feet. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I walked in farther, ignoring the tingling I felt from cold against heat. I indulged myself into the water letting it wash over my face. Finally feeling relaxed for the first time today I let myself float on top of the water. And when I'm relaxed, I have to sing, it's a must for me.

**Your long brown hair**

**And your deep dark eyes**

**Hold all your secrets**

**And your lies**

**And I**

**I can't believe**

**You're the one **

**The one that saw right through me**

**Every time I close my eyes**

**You're standing here**

**right next to me**

**And why? (why)**

**can't I explain**

**And I (I)**

**have felt so much pain**

**to hear your voice**

**it tears my heart in two**

**and baby all I want**

**is to be next to you**

I heard movement on the beach and immediately stopped singing. After Rico almost figuring out my secret identity by just listening to me sing, I never sing in front of anyone as Miley.

I moved myself so that I wasn't on my back anymore but looking at a figure on the beach. They sat in the sand with their head in the palm of their hands. I didn't want to swim closer because I would either scare the person or they would think I was secretly stalking them. Silence rang amongst the beach for a good minute before I heard the familiar sound of my cell phone ringing.

I looked at the dark figure, who's head was now up and looking around. I silently cursed myself for bringing my phone with me in the first place. Peeking from behind the huge rock that I was using as cover, I noticed a light shining from the person's hand.

"Sweet Nibblets!" I screamed/whispered. Whoever the shady figure was, was calling me. Or this was all a weird freaky coincidence. I noticed the person stand up and walk closer to my phone, which by the way WOULDN'T SHUT UP. They bent down and picked up my phone. Freaky-shadowy-figure better put my phone down!

I heard a sound escape from their mouth but I couldn't quite make out what they said.

"Miley?" Uh oh. I know that voice.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I TOTALLY HAVE BEEN SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK! PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING! **

**SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND I'VE ALREADY HAD TWO REPORTS AND LOADS OF HOMEWORK! TO MY FAITHFUL READERS PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M LAZY BECAUSE TRULY I AM NOT! **

**AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOOOO MUCH SOONER THAN THIS ONE.**

**Mickey**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE please read

**I'M SO SORRY**!  
**i've been so mean to all my readers  
But i have good reasons i swear!  
i was sick for a month;; had to get a stupid infection in my tooth;;  
Hence getting my root canal  
then i broke my leg and couldn't walk down to my basement where the computer is;;  
since my laptop BROKE AGAIN!  
and then i sprained my finger in basketball  
so i couldn't type at all**

** But i promise that i will update at least twice a week or more if i'm not super busy and if i don't update  
twice a week;; the next week i will upload three chapters**

thanks to all the people who haven't written off my fanfic just cause i've been a horrible person and haven't updated.

next chapter will be up tomorrow  
I SWEAR!

thanks for reading my sob story haha!  
love, mickey  



	11. Chapter 11

**So I originally intended for the person on the beach to turn out differently…but lots of you reviewed and wanted it to be a certain person. I say certain person because some readers probably haven't read the reviews and might not want a spoiler. **

**Oh and for those of you who reviewed even though I hadn't updated for like EVER. You guys are soooo amazing. Trust me I didn't plan on not updating for so long. **

**Disclaimer- No comment.**

**--**

**LAST TIME: **_"Miley?" Uh oh. I know that voice._

Chapter 9-

Just then a big wave came crashing down over me. I was indulged by the huge wave and was now thrashing around underwater. Everything became black and…

Ok so I'm kidding. But it would have been so much better then what actually happened. Seriously, I've never wished for something like that to happen in my life, because, well I don't wanna die obviously, but I would have chosen that over what had really happened.

Maybe I should go back to when I heard the voice.

I was peeking ever so slightly over the rock, trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious yet familiar voiced person. I knew I've heard that voice before but I just couldn't pin down the face to it.

"Miley, I know you're in the water, just… come here."

Now there were two options. One; I could get out of the water and solve the mystery of the voice with no face. Or 2; I could go underwater and pretend that I wasn't here and that I just left my stuff at the beach.

Number two sounded better at the time, ok?

I lifted my fist out of the water and slammed it back down, making a huge splash come out of the ocean like a fountain. In all my frustration, I totally forgot that that really gave me away and that there was no chance that option two would go over really well.

I sighed and sulked my way out of the water. Once my upper body hit air I used my arms as a blanket, and wrapped them around me. I squinted trying to see who the body in front of me was. No such luck. The figure remained a mystery.

"Nice night. Huh? Isn't it?" I asked trying to make things less… awkward.

"Figures I'd run into you." The voice said and in realization I gasped loudly. I finally pinned the voice to a face. An all too familiar face.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew you were here." I said looking to the side so I wouldn't have to see the face of the person I dreaded the most right now. I looked back down at my cell phone in the grasp of a hand that was not my own.

"Why were you calling me?" I asked reaching for my phone. I didn't grab it though. I didn't want to make direct contact. Mostly because this was the guy who had broken my heart about 5 hours ago. 

"I… wanted to ask if you knew where Lilly was." He said looking down. My hand was still open waiting for the return of my phone.

"Yeah well I don't. Can I have my phone now?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to get the heck out of this situation and he felt the need to keep it going.

He handed it to me but I took my hand away fast. No direct contact. I have to keep reminding myself. No direct contact.

"Take your phone." He insisted.

"I can't touch you." Ever have word vomit? I hadn't until just now.

"Why?" I could have sworn there was a smile on his face and I wanted more than anything to slap it right off of him. But there is a time and place for that and it wasn't here or now.

"Just… drop it in the sand and take two steps backwards." I said cautiously. I looked around to make sure no one was there. Sure I wanted him to go away really fast, but I didn't want someone thinking he was a psycho murderer and call the cops. Then he would hate me and want to kill me therefore then he _would _be a psycho murderer, but now I'm babbling.

I gave a longing look to my clothes that were now covered almost completely by sand. My brain told me to run buy my limbs wouldn't let me. The sand clung to my feet as if it was holding on for dear life.

"That's crazy. Just take your phone." I shook my head vigorously. He was getting impatient and so was I. He could just drop the phone and leave. Why wasn't he leaving?

"No. If I touch you, I know what will happen. You will turn into a mushy maniac, tell me something that normal Oliver wouldn't say, then I'd say something stupid, you'd contradict me and then I'd run off and cry and I'm through crying over you." WORD VOMIT! Dear Lord! I slapped a hand over my mouth and refused to remove it. For all he knows, it is now permanently attached to me.

I gained enough courage to look up from my feet and into the eyes of someone who was most defiantly not the same person they were two seconds ago. I like to read into things but I swear on my life I am not reading into what I saw.

His eyes were glazed over, almost as if he was in shock. Yes, that's exactly it. Shock. After days and days of shocking me and leaving with the last word, I had finally rendered Oliver Oken speechless. He blinked twice then looked down. He bent down on one knee slowly and put my cell phone down gently. He stood up and without another word, walked away. 

I picked up my phone, slid my clothes on and walked home. By myself.

"_If only I had truthfully seen,_

_the night will never relive_

_but you and I could not go and walk away_

_just close your eyes_

_you'll never see me crashing down_

_I see where we had common doubt  
I'd be lonely if you weren't so proud_

_I have seen so many loving faces_

_they turn back and leave with looks of regret_

_the road goes and I am finding home in it"_

I call these days my 'I-am-in-distress-so-leave-me-alone-while-I-listen-to-songs-that-explain-how-I-feel day'. On these days, I lie on my bed, blast my stereo, and try to forget everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Despite the name of this day, that I can not stress often enough to everyone, everyone insists on knocking and coming into my room. And this time is no exception. A knock rattled my door, I ignored it, but it rattled again. I put the music on pause and asked who was at the door.

"Miley, it's me." I heard my big brother's voice call. If he had still lived at home I probably would have yelled for him to leave me alone, but he just came back yesterday and I was missing the rare talks I have with him.

"Come in Jackson." I called from my bed. The door creaked open and my sandy haired brother walked in. I always wished I had blonde hair, but then again I have Hannah , so I can be blonde. I'll admit it. I was always jealous of Jackson. He was popular, unlike me. He was a ladies man, and I am so not a guy's girl. He was funny and charming, while I'm dorky and clumsy. Yes, my brother had it all. Except for the one thing he wanted most. My best friend Lilly.

"Look, Miles. I know you hate when people disturb you on days like this, but you gotta get up and move on. I know I'm not exactly a great example of that seeing as I haven't been with one girl for more than a week because I've been hung up on someone. But Miley, I don't want to see you do the same thing. So what if this Oliver kid is with Lilly, though you and I both wish they weren't together, they are. And you're still with Jake, the playing field was always open to you. You had your chance and you blew it and I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's true. I blew my chance years ago and I've accepted it."

I stared at my brother in disbelief. That whole lecture just came out of Jackson's mouth? The Jackson who wore leather that chafed to impress a girl? What is wrong with the world these days.

I shifted uncomfortably and Jackson sighed. "Okay, so I haven't accepted it."

I know it sounds mean, but a slight smile caressed my face. Same old Jackson, lying to make me feel better, but then screwing it up in the end. But this time his truth made me happy.

I sighed and sat up.

"Look, Jackson, I may like Oliver but unlike you, I am trying to get over the fact that he isn't mine, and this is how I'm doing it. I appreciate all the things you just said, but people cope in different ways." He stared at me with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

I stood up and ushered he out of my room but before I could close the door he turned around.

"Miley, let Jake go if you're just going to string him along. Sure the guy's a jerk but he doesn't deserve this." He walked away and I closed the door.

If only Jackson knew what Jake really did deserve. And that is a whole lot worse then what I am doing to him now.

I plopped back down on my bed, grabbed the remote for my stereo and cranked the music back up.

"_But you and I should not play those games  
the world is coming to an end  
it's just the way I see my face  
and I could never believe  
(now I can see it)  
now I see where things are turning 'round  
and I'd be lonely if you weren't so proud…"_

I'm not exactly sure what time I fell asleep last night, but I know it was extremely early. My neck ached and my back hurt because I was in an odd position, but my head hurt the most. I'd fallen asleep while thinking about everything that Jackson had said to me. Maybe I wasn't being fair to Jake. Maybe he didn't deserve this cruel treatment. But then I had come to the conclusion. If I didn't have Jake, who did I have? Lilly was no longer available to talk about my boy troubles with because her boyfriend is the trouble, I can't talk to Jackson because he already gave me his thoughts, Daddy would tell me to follow my heart and who knows what my heart wants, and Oliver is, utterly and completely M.I.A.

I looked over at my digital clock and the red numbers flashed 11:27am. I groaned and flipped to my side. Until I realized that today was Monday. Monday means school.

I shot out of my bed and rushed into my closet looking frantically for an outfit. I pulled on red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest and suspenders. Then I pulled a pair of black boots over my pants. I grabbed a hair band and ran out of my room and down the steps. I was already late and it was almost lunch time.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I reluctantly pulled it out and looked at the text message.

**Wanna go to the mall? – Lilly**

Mall? It's a Monday. Then reality crashed in. Christmas Break had started. I threw my bookbag down into a chair and texted back.

**Just me and you? – Miles**

I hoped, no I prayed, that it was just going to be the two of us. If God is listening please, please, please, make Lilly say yes. My phone buzzed once again and I shook as I opened it to look at the text.

**Nope, me, you, Oliver, and Jake. – Lilly**

I let out a loud shriek. Me, Jake, Lilly and Oliver? Where is God when you need him? Where is the end of the world when you need it? Where was Dad so he could ground me? There is no way that I am going to the mall. Oh and to bring up the fact that Lilly had asked Jake before she asked me.

So I texted back.

**I'll be there.**

**Soo how was it? Bad, good, horrible, terrific? Click the button and review.**

And some of you have mentioned that I am accident prone, and yes I do realize that, it's a curse. 

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! DON'T THROW ROCKS AT ME!**

**-Mickey**


End file.
